Family Reunion
by MonkeyRay2319
Summary: The Paw Patrol and the Ninja Pups gets a letter in the mail stating that there was going to be a family reunion at the Lookout the next day. None of them are happy about this, but Ryder told them just go with it. Family by family comes to the Lookout, some end well others don't. Then Cleo gets a small surprise herself. So read and see what happens. Duke created by ctp blueice navy
1. Chapter 1

**_Posting the stories that I've been working on. Let me know what you think please_**

It was five in morning and all the pups were sleep, but their parents got called in. So Katie and Jayden were watching them. Upstairs the Paw Patrol and the Ninja Pups were lined up.

"Paw Patrol" "And Ninja Pups" "Ready for *yawns* action Ryder sir." said Platinum and Chase who were both half sleep.

"Well there's no mission, I just got a call from Major Goodway and the Police Chief Franklin." Ryder started.

"What did they say Ryder?" asked Rubble.

"Well Aaliyah came by and gave us this letter that her and Andrew got today." Cleo said.

"Tomorrow at noon the Paw Patrol, and Ninja Pups will be having a family reunion. So all of you will be seeing your parents." Ryder said. Chase started to growl. Skye saw his fur on his back standing. "Chase I know that you don't want to see them I know, but this is happening." Chase walked up to the letter, sniffed it and growled again.

"Ryder, your dad is behind this. His scent is all over this letter." Chase said.

"He will never leave us alone." said Rocky. Cleo looked at the letter, it had her name also, but she didn't pay it no attention.

"So today we are cleaning the whole Lookout with the help of the police station. So lets get to it. Katie and Jayden will keep the pups busy." said Cleo. They went downstairs and saw all the pups still sleep. It was ten in the morning, Aaliyah and Andrew with their kids and the police came to help.

"So Cleo can't watch us." said Raven.

"No sweetie she has to help us clean the Lookout." Kari said.

"So its just going to be Katie and Jayden." said Oliver. Kari nodded yes. All the pups were upset. The rest of the adults walked in. Cleo and Ryder was behind them. Cleo kneed down to their level.

"What's wrong with you guys?" she asked as she was petting Penny and Brianna.

"Your not going to watch us." said RJ as he went on Cleo's lap.

"Sorry pups, I have to clean."

"Well since you have to clean we can help you guys. So that we can stay close to Cleo." said Steven.

"Yea!" said the rest of the pups.

"Well Cleo do you mind cleaning the playroom with them and their rooms." said Kyle.

"No I don't mind. Okay my crew lets clean the playroom first." Cleo said then ran off.

"Yea!" the pups yelled and followed her. The adults laughed.

"They all took a liking when it comes to Cleo." said Duke.

"Well Cleo is a sweet girl, and loves animals so the pups love her." said Crystal. Katie ran off to help Cleo and the pups.

"Okay guys lets get cleaning." said Platinum. After the whole day off cleaning the Lookout, and a two half break for lunch the whole Lookout was clean and ready for tomorrow. The Paw Patrol had to clean their trucks. Cleo and Ryder had to clean their rides also. It was night time, and they all headed to Katie's place.

"Okay guys tomorrow morning everyone is taking a bath, so that you guys can be ready for your parents come." said Katie. None of them were happy about the fact their parents are coming to town to see them. The last time they saw their parents was when they were all pups and saw them at the firehouse. In the morning, Cleo and Katie were getting the baths ready. Ice was the first one up so she got her bath. Crystal and Duke saw her in the tub.

"Morning." Ice said happily.

"Morning sweetie, what are you doing up at this time?" Crystal asked. Then Duke saw the other pups awake and Platinum signaling him to the other room.

"Ice the other pups are awake now, and your Uncle Platinum is calling me and your mother so we will be back." Duke said.

"Okay I'll be here." Ice said with a smile. So Duke and Crystal walked into the back room where they saw the rest of the team there. Chase was looking all evil, and didn't want to be bothered. Skye just stood next to Kari.

"Okay guys I spoke to Ryder, Katie, and Cleo last night. Trixie I knew how you get when your mom comes around so Cleo is going to make sure you keep your cool and not fight infront of the kids. I'm backing up Chase since I'm the only one that can hold him back." Platinum started.

"Wait Wendy are your parents coming?" asked Brittany.

"No, I'm disowned from the family, so I'm going to back up you and Rubble today." Wendy said.

"Wait what? Why?" said Rubble.

"Yea, Brittany's birth parents are coming. So I'm not sure what's going to happen so I'm there for the both of you."

"I hope this day goes by fast." said both Marshall and Chase. Everyone looked at the both of them. Everest and Skye walked to the both of them. Then Aaliyah and Andrew walked in with their kids. Aaliyah saw Chase looking alittle gloomy, so she just walked over to him.

"Just don't let them get to you." Chase looked at her.

"That's not going to be easy Aaliyah." he said and just walked out the room.

"Like I said I hope this day goes by fast." said Marshall.

"Well as long as we don't have to hurt anyone." said Trixie. The others just looked at Trixie. "What I'm not going to lie." So during the morning Katie and Cleo got them all ready and left to head back to the Lookout. Once it hit noon, the adults got lined up, and the kids were behind them.

"Okay it's noon guys, are you ready?" said Ryder. None of them smiled or said anything. "Okay nevermind." Then he saw three dogs walking to them. "Well hear comes the first family." The Paw Patrol and the Ninja pups turned around. Marshall made a face.

"This is not going to be good." said Marshall. Marshall's family were there first.


	2. Marshall's family

"Hello Marshall." his parents said.

"Hello clumsy Marshall." said his brother Mavel. Marshall just rolled his eyes. Then he saw three pups behind Marshall. "No way you have kids, what girl would want your butt."

"How about his wife you jerk." Everest said standing next to him. Mavel looked up.

"No way you married, and got pregnant by him. I would have been a better pick."

"Mavel shut up. Marshall when was the wedding?" said the dad.

"Micky please the better question is why wasn't we invited to your wedding. Last time I checked we are your parents."

"For one thing you left me infront of the Lookout once I was born, you were never there for me. When I was working at the firehouse when I thought Ryder was died, I was treat like garbage. You guys knew that I was your son, but let the others treat me like that some parents you guys were. I was only three years old when I found out that you were my parents and the one that told me was Ryder's mom."

"Daddy?" Marshall looked behind him at his kids.

"Dad who is that?" MJ asked.

"Kids that's your... And I hate to say this...but he's your uncle. That's Uncle Mavel and your grandparents." Marshall said. The kids remain behind their parents.

"I have grandpups now. They are so cute." said Marshall's mom.

"Those are your grandparents." Everest said. The kids still didn't move.

"Don't grandmom and grandpa get alittle love." she said. The kids remain behind their parents. Mavel walked to them.

"Hi." MJ, Joey and Sasha said finally slowly walking from behind Marshall and Everest.

"I could have done better." Mavel said. Marshall just rolled his eyes. "Babe."

"Her name is Everest and leave my wife alone." Marshall said.

"And why should I?" Everest walked infront of Marshall and Mavel.

"Look can you act right Mavel, I don't want the pups to see their father fight his own brother." she said. Then Mavel just smiled. "So lets just geeeee..." Everest went to Marshall's side.

"Everest take the kids inside please."

"No problem. Come on kids your father is going to have a word with Mavel." They walked away. Once Marshall knew that they were inside he attacked Mavel.


	3. Zuma and Azul's family

Zuma saw two dogs walking to him, he rolled his eyes, and Azul saw her parents and two brothers.

"Azul how are you sweetie?" said her mother.

"I'm good."

"Azul." said her father.

"Father, nice to see you again maybe." Azul rudely said. Then her mom saw her collar and the pin with a Z on it.

"So you are married I see, where is this lucky man."

"Do you need some glasses cause he's right next to me." Azul said. Her parents looked at Zuma.

"Him?" they all said. Then the saw two pups there. "And you had kids."

"Zuma you married a rich girl and got kids." said Zuma's mom.

"Yes and Yes." Azul and Zuma said. Zuma's dad just looked disappointed at his son.

"Dude don't give me that look, you were never there for me in my life so I don't want to hear a word from you. Kids I hate to say this but these your grandparents from my side." Zuma said.

"And these are the grandparents from my side. Also this is your Uncle Adam and Uncle Barry." Azul said. Adam and Barry walked to the two pups. Blue walked back and hid behind her brother. They all looked at the two pups.

"Wait you banged my sister." said Adam.

"Yes yes I did." Zuma said with a smile.

"I didn't know you were capable of having kids, as much trouble you caused me and our parents. Wow Azul you love to stick to the poor guys. While I got married to a beautiful model."

"I know I saw the wedding on tv." Azul said as she looked at the dog next to him.

"So your his sister?" she said. Azul nodded. "My goodness, I'm finally meeting Azul the Ninja Pup. I'm so happy. Honey she doesn't seem like you said she will be. Azul you have the cutest pups, this little one looks just like you." she said looking at Stan. "O sorry my name is Lotus."

"Nice to meet you." Azul said. "Maybe later we can go shopping together to get to know each other more."

"I would love to."

"Cool! Adam I like her more then I like you and your family. Blue Stan this is your Auntie Lotus." Azul said.

"Hi." Blue said from behind her brother.

"Dude just leave me alone, you have no right to tell me how to run my life." Zuma yelled.

"You can do alot better then this, you're wasting your life here and with this rich girl." said his dad."

"Zan can you stop." said the mother. Blue walked under Zuma's front paw. "Aaawww she is so cute."

"This is Blue." Zuma said. "And over there is Stan."

"Zuma they are beautiful, my goodness. She reminds me of your father. He was so shy around everyone. I was able to get him out of his bubble and once I did he was the best boyfriend and now husband that I ever only thing is that we were still young when I had you, I knew Ryder's mom around the time and I told her about you, so once I gave birth I took her to you. I left you in better hands. Well I thought I did. I heard about everything on the news that the Paw Patrol had to go though." the mother said. "Zuma I hope you can forgive me."

"You can forgive her but leave me out of this mess. Yes she may have gotten me out of my quiet bubble, but once she told me she was pregnant I didn't want anything to do with her after that." Zan yelled. Blue backed up, Stan stood infront of her. Azul noticed it and stood next to Zuma. "And the rich dog."

"I lost my money when I run away from home when I was a pup." Azul said.

"No one was talking to you!"

"HEY!" Azul turned her head. "One one talks to my daughter like that." said Azul's father.

"And no one talks to our sister that way." said Adam and Barry.

"I may not see eye to eye with her, but she is still my little sister." said Adam. Azul's father and brothers stood infront of her. Both fathers were growling at each other. Katie ran to get the pups.


	4. Rocky and Trixie's family

Rocky saw his parents, and gave them an evil look. Trixie had to calm him down, until she saw her parents. Ryder and Cleo had to be there with them.

"Grandpa." Their first three kids ran to him.

"Hello little ones. I see Jupitar is not scared of me like you thought she would be." Tyler said.

"I guess I was wrong well I'm happy that she isn't. But I know this little one is." Trixie said. RJ was still behind his parents. T looked at him. "Don't scare him T."

"Like I listen to you Trixie. He looks weak." T said looking at RJ.

"He is only two months old." Rocky said.

"Young man she is not talking to you." said a female voice. Rocky and Trixie saw two mixed breed dogs walking to them.

"This pup is one of my kids, so if she's talking about my son then I will get in the conversation. You on the other hand need to remain quiet since you never took care of your child when you guys were around."

"Rocky, who is she?" Trixie asked.

"Trixie I would like you to meet my mom."

"Say what?"

"Yep."

"Who are you young lady?" asked the female dog.

"I'm Trixie."

"Well nice to meet you, I guess." Trixie gave her a look. Rocky put his paw on hers. "So Rocky, I see you have bad taste in girls. There must have been better looking girls on the team then her."

"I told him that along time ago." said T. Both husbands remain quiet and shook their heads. "And they have four pups." Jupitar, Luna, Greg, and RJ looked at their grandmothers.

"Great we now have two mean, rude and evil grandmothers." said Jupitar. Rocky and Trixie both hit her in the back of the head.

"Jupitar can you not be your mother right now." said Rocky. Jupitar and Trixie looked at him with a face. "Trixie you know that I'm right Jupitar has your attitude all the way." Trixie was about to say something but didn't because he was right. Then Rocky's father walked up to him. "Father."

"Hello Rocky, how have you been?"

"I'm good, being a good father to my kids."

"That's good, and you must be Trixie. You gotten big since the last time I saw you." Trixie and Rocky gave him a look. Trixie walked alittle closer to him.

"Rocky, I knew your father before. He was the pound dog that found me when I was little." Trixie said. Rocky's dad smiled.

"Yep, but I never knew that she might you until Elsie told me. Major Goodway moved me to a different pound somewhere else, but I still called Elsie to see how Trixie was doing." he said. Rocky looked at his dad. "And she knew that I was your father, and that you were living with Ryder's crazy mom. So she did keep an eye on you for me. She told me that you got big during the time. She took me to you guys wedding, but I just didn't come front you since it was your wedding day." he said.

"So I had..." Rocky started.

"A father that cares for you and a mother that is rude. Just like me Rocky." Trixie said. He looked at her. "It seems like we were meant for each other." Trixie licked Rocky's cheek. Both mothers rolled their eyes.

"I guess so and we have four wonderful pups together." Rocky added. Trixie let out a giggle and kissed Rocky on the lips then rubbed her head under his with a smile on her face.


	5. Brittany's family

Brittany was starting to get worried since she never met her birth parents before. Before she met Trixie, Platinum and the rest of the Ninja Pups. She was living under the care of the pound, but once there was a new boss there she started to get treated more like a slave then a pup. Since her records said that she was in that pound for a long time she was going to be put to death. She never know how Platinum and Trixie knew about her and the problem that she was facing until Kari told her one day.

*Flashback*

*"Hey Kari." Brittany said as she entered the computer room.

"Whats up Britt?"

"I have question for you, but I'm not sure if you would have any idea about."

"Fire away." Kari said as she put down one of her tools.

"Well I always wanted to know how Trixie and Platinum found me when I was in the pound." Kari looked at her for a minute, and then smiled. "Whats with the smile?"

"Well since they found me after you I really don't know, but I know that one of these computers will have the info that we need." said Kari with a smile. So the two of them looked on the computer to find the info that they need. It took sometime until Kari found it. Brittany walked over to her, and sat next to her. It was a video of the pound where Brittany was living in. Sadly the sound wasn't that good, but it was understandable. So they watched it. "Thank goodness for Platinum and Trixie right." Kari said after they watched the video.

"Yep if it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be sitting here today." Brittany said with tears coming down her face.

*End of Flashback*

Rubble and their pups were watching as Brittany walked back and forth. So Rubble walked to her, and stopped her at her pace.

"Brittany calm down." he said and licked her cheek. "Everything is going to be okay. They would be happy to see their daughter after all those years."

"I hope so Rubble, and to see that their daughter is married, has a job as a Ninja Pup, are grandparents, and is married to the best K-9 in the world who is a member of the Paw Patrol. Is alot to take in on one meeting don't you think?"

"Britt don't over think it." said Wendy as she walked over to them. "I'm going to be right here during the whole thing." Then they saw two bull dogs walking to them. Brittany stepped forward and Rubble was next to her.

"Hello." Brittany said.

"Hello you must be?" said the male bull god.

"My name is Brittany, but my nickname was Brita." The female bull dog looked at her.

"I remember now, after I gave birth to you I send you to the pound place because I wasn't ready to have children, and sadly I'm never wanted children in the first place." said the female bull dog. Brittany looked at her. "And who are those things behind you?"

"These are my pups. Olivia, Steven, Brianna, and Riley. This is my husband Rubble." Brittnay said.

"Well nice to met all of you, so why are we here because we only got a letter stating that there was going to be a family reunion where we will meet out daughter they we didn't want." said Brittany's father. Wendy remain quiet during the whole thing.

"Look Braney." said her mother.

"It's Brittany."

"Whatever but look we maybe your parents but we were young and dumb. We didn't want children and we never did so I'm sorry but your not our problem anymore." said her mother.

"So with that being said it was nice meeting you Brandy and Trouble." said her father.

"It's Rubble."

"And Brittany."

"Whatever but you two can enjoy this yourselves, I'm out." he said and Brittany's parents left just like that. Wendy walked up to them.

"Well that was a waste of time." said Brittany. They both agreed.

"Mom was that are grandparents." asked Olivia.

"No it wasn't sweetie, I never knew my parents." Brittany said as she started to walk away with Rubble next to her and Wendy on the other side of her. The pups ran inside so that they can play with the other pups. Which were Marshall and Everest's pups, Zuma and Azul's two pups, and Rocky and Trixie's pups.


	6. Duke and Crystal's family

So they walked to Duke and Crystal as they saw Jill playing with Ice.

"Duke she is beautiful." said Snow.

"Thanks mom." Duke said.

"Duke she is so a mix breed, but I have a feeling she is going to be taller than Crystal one day." Ghost said. Crystal looked at him.

"Sadly I have to agree." Crystal smiled as she was watching her daughter play with her aunts.

"I have a gift for you Ice." said Amber.

"You do?" she said walking to her. She put a box infront of her. "OOOOO I wander what's in it." She opened it. "Cool its a bow." Duke and Crystal looked at it.

"Wait is that?"

"A bow that your father gave you when you were little before I left."

"How did you find it?"

"Your aunt found it with your father's belongings. So I wanted her to have it, and knowing me so does your father. She might be the next Paw Patrol medical pup or Ninja Pup." Amber said.

"Not bad Duke." said Snowdrop. Duke just rolled his eyes. Blaser laughed.

"I always knew that you were father material."

"Thanks man. How's Scar?"

"Still trying flirting with the ladies."

"Crystal can you get your grandma away from me please?" Trixie said. They turned and saw the grandma yelling at Trixie. Crystal and Platinum ran to her, and so did Amber.

"Come on ma leave her alone." Amber said. Crystal and Platinum looked at Trixie who had her head on the ground covering her ears.


	7. CS, KB, and AA families

**_Since Andrew and Ben are not really brothers but Andrew's mom took Ben in she claims him as a son. Skye's father pops in, then Kari and Chase have to deal with their family. So just group the three married couples in one chapter._**

Andrew's mom walked to him and Ben.

"Hi mom." they both said.

"O hello my boys. How have you two been?" she said.

"We been good." they both said.

"Mom we have something for you." said Ben. Aaliyah and the boys walked and stood next to Andrew. Kari stood next to Ben with their kids infront of them.

"Mom this is my wife Aaliyah and my boys AJ, Calvin, Nate and Kevin." Andrew said.

"And this is my wife Kari and our kids Oliver, Brandon and Raven." Ben said.

"Wow seven grandpups, I'm so happy for the both of you. Married, kids, I've done my job well. And you married beautiful girls." their mom said. Aaliyah and Kari blushed and smiled. Then Kari go a smell, and looked up. She saw Skye's dad walking to her brother and Skye.

"Hello young lady." he said.

"Hi." Skye said. Then he saw Chase and the pups behind him.

"And who are you mister and these little pups?" he asked.

"I'm Chase I married your daughter and these are our kids. Lyle, Christina and Penny." Chase said.

"So I'm a grandpa now." Skye and Chase both nodded. Before he said anything else we looked at the pups then at Chase, then back at Skye. "So you got married to a police dog." Skye stood infront of Chase.

"Yes I did, is there a problem with that." Skye said.

"You could have done alot better."

"You were never in my life so you have no right to say that. You weren't there to take me to safety when my mother died after giving birth to me. So stay out of my life and away from my family. I'm happy with being married to Chase and I enjoy being here with my friends and family." Skye yelled. Chase had to pull her back alittle. Her dad saw Chase's face and started to walk alittle closer to him. "Stay away from him." Skye said a tear came down her face. Chase saw it and wiped it away.

"Sir, I love you daughter and I would never do anything to hurt her. She is the love of my life." Chase said as he pulled Skye closer to him. The pups were with their mother hugging her. Then he saw two German Shepherds walking to them.

"Skye." Chase said. She looked up and saw them. Kari was next to Chase and Ben was next to her. There were a group of German Shepherds heading to them. He looked up and the both of them walked forward to them. The Paw Patrol and the Ninja Pups looked at the two. Skye and Ben walked and stood next the both. The kids was behind their parents.

"Hello Chase and Kari." said their grandfather.

"Hello." They both said.

"Last time we met things didn't end well. But I see that the both of are just like you father. Marrying someone that isn't a police dog, and somewhere in the police, or FBI."

"Does it matter we're both happy. I married someone that I love. I've dated a police dog before I got married, it was okay in the beginning but I knew that it wasn't for me." said Chase.

"I happy with the man I picked so I don't care what you have to say." said Kari. One of the females looked at Ben, Skye and the pups.

"The both of you have children." she said.

"Yes we do great grandmother." They said.

"This is my wife Skye, and our kids Lyle, Christina, and Penny." Chase said.

"This is my husband Ben, and our kids Oliver, Brandon, and Raven." said Kari. The great grandmother looked at the pups, then at Chase and Kari. Their grandparents looked at them also. The rest of the family never know about Chase and Kari. The kids looked at their parents. Penny went to Chase front leg. The great grandmother saw her.

"What's your name young one?" she asked.

"I'm Penny."

"Your eyes, they look familiar." The grandparents looked walked to Penny and looked at her eyes also.

"Chase she has your mother's eyes. Kari so does your daughter." said the grandmother. Chase and Kari looked at each other then at the grandparents. "Your mom had those bright blue eyes. It looks like some part of your mother went to your daughters. Your father would have been happy." Speaking about their father Chase and Kari were trying not to care since they both know that he died. The grandparents saw their faces.

"So you already know that he died." said the grandfather. They both nodded. "So why didn't you go to the funeral."

"We didn't know. I found out when Ryder's dad showed me the vase with his ashes years back." Chase said.

"I didn't even know about him, until I found out that Chase was my actually my brother." Kari said.

"Family lets go, Chase and Kari it was go to see the two of you, maybe one day you can be part of the family." said the great grandmother. Chase and Kari stepped forward.

"We have our family. You disowned our father because he married non-police dog. Our grandparents told us that we were never needed in the family. We were the disowned grandpups." they both said.

"And they were right, disowned family members should have died. That's why we told Ryder's father to kill him. Your mother was going to die anyway." said the great grandmother. Chase and Kari were shocked. "Officer Mike was suppose to kill you but that didn't work and so was Brandon. But I guess they were no match against the Paw Patrol and the Ninja Pups. Kari you were suppose to be died after you were born. But your stupid father wanted you two to live. I don't know why but he did. The two of you are useless. Good - Bye and next time someone sends us a family reunion letter, I will pee on it and wouldn't even care." They left. Chase and Kari kids looked at their parents, and saw that Kari was starting to tear up alittle. Chase hugged her.

"Some family they are." Chase said tearing up. Penny hugged her dad also.

"Don't cry daddy." she said.

"I'm fine Penny, but this is why I want you three to get along so that you don't have to go though what we did." Chase said.

Then they heard a scream. It was from Amber when she saw that Crystal had a child.

"I told that evil Ninja Pup you can have children." They all heard.

"Come on lets see whats going on over there." Chase said.


	8. Aftermath

After the day spending time with Andrew's mom, Duke's family and Crystal's mom and grandmother the pups were all tried out. While the kids were sleep, Skye was looking for Chase. When she found him he was with Kari.

"Chase do you have any memories about mom and dad?" Kari asked.

"Only alittle. Why?"

"How was she?"

"Well if I remember clearly. Mom was always full of energy, but she was sick. After she gave birth to me, I remember something about a risk. That if she gets pregnant again she will die. She never told our dad, but he notice that she had less energy when after giving birth to me. But I don't know what happen, cause when I woke up the next day. They were gone and so were Ryder's parents. So I never know what happen to you."

"So once I was born Ryder's mom took a picture of us with our parents. But in the picture you looked wide awake. They must of did something that you don't remember me."

"I think so, but it doesn't matter now." Then they both smelled something, so they turn their heads and saw the others there looking at them.

"Hey guys whats up?" they both said. Skye just went in and hugged Chase. Ben ran in and deep kissed Kari on the lips. Once they pulled apart Chase and Kari looked at their love ones. "What was that for?" they both said.

"While we over heard what the two of you were talking about?" Trixie said. But before they were able to continue their collars went off.

"Hey guys can you come in the Lookout for a minute please?" said Ryder. They all look at each other and ran to the Lookout. When they got in they saw all the pups up. Then Lyle, Chris, and Penny walked to Chase with a poster in there mouths.

"I thought you three were sleep." Chase said then he looked at the poster. On the poster it said "We love you daddy which was from Chris and Lyle. On the bottom it said Love you dad from Lyle. Chase looked at his kids, and with sad faces. Then Kari kids had a poster also.

"We don't like seeing you and Auntie Kari sad." said Lyle.

"Thank you." said Chase with a smile.

"Daddy can we sleep with you tonight?" Penny asked.

"Sure." So Chase and his kids walked off. Kari was hugging hers, and they fell asleep there. The rest of the team saw them sound asleep. Skye walked over to her family and got on Chase back and fell asleep. Chase moved her from his back to his side, and had his paw over her. Kari was sleep with her pups, and Ben walked to her and licked her forehead as he started to lay down. He put his paw on top of hers and fell asleep. Once the others fell asleep Ryder, Katie, Cleo and Jayden went upstairs to relax.

"That was one crazy day." said Katie as she sat on Ryder's lap. They all agreed. "Cleo, you have a package."

"I do?" She asked. Katie handed it to her. It was a DVD, so she put it in the DVD player, and played it. When it started it was a picture of Cleo as a little girl with her family, and a small pup in her arms. The collar said Lily on it. Next to the little Cleo was a boy that looks ten and another boy that was in his early teens maybe like fourteen or thirteen. Behind them was a couple. Jayden walked behind Cleo and put his hand on her shoulder, she looked like she was about to cry. Then more pictures of Cleo and her family was playing. Then at the end it was a video of how her family died. Ryder, Katie, and Jayden saw that, and was scared out of their mind. Cleo fell to the floor, her legs were close to her chest, she placed her head on her knees and started to cry. She never wanted to remember that, but there was a twist to the video. When Cleo lift her head up, it showed that her family is still alive and that they are living in Adventure Bay. Where in Adventure Bay that's one thing she didn't know. Cleo got up.

"I need to start looking for my family." she said. Katie looked at her.

"I agree."

"So do we." said Jayden and Ryder.

"Starting tomorrow we will start a search around all of Adventure Bay." said Ryder.

"After all those years thinking that my family was died, now that I know that they are alive, but wait Katie who send the DVD." Katie looked at the address on the package.

"It came from...Ryder's mom." she said.

"MY MOM!?" yelled Ryder. Katie nodded her head and showed it to them.

 _ **Let me know what you think, and see if I should continue this**_


	9. The next day

**_Hey guys I'm back. In this chapter there are going to be some new characters for a short period of time, and I'm not going to be using them after this story. Cleo's parents, and all her siblings that are going to be mentioned in this chapter. So I hope you like it._**

The next day Cleo and Ryder woke up and called the adults and their kids.

"Paw Patrol and the Ninja Pups to the Lookout." said Ryder.

"Ryder's calling." said all adults.

"But what do we do about the kids." asked Brittany.

"Bring them with you." said Cleo. The adults looked at each other first and then ran to the Lookout their kids were behind them. They all got in.

"O goodness where's Marshall?" said Crystal.

"And where is Sasha?" asked her daughter Ice.

"I'm going to beat you daddy." They all heard, then saw Sasha and Marshall running. Sasha tripped and started rolling. The same thing happened to Marshall also. The both of them crashed in the elevator.

"Oops sorry about that guys." said Sasha and Marshall. All the adults were in a pile on top of each other and so were the pups.

"But on the good side. Daddy I won." Sasha yelled out. They all started laughing as the elevator went up. Adults were in gear while their kids since they are still young to start their as a member of the Paw Patrol or the Ninja pups had on hoodies with the Paw Patrol or the Ninja pups symbol on the back. They jumped out.

"Paw Patrol" "And Ninja Pups" "Ready for action Ryder sir." said Platinum and Chase.

"Well guys, we have some good news." said Ryder.

"Yep, thanks to Ryder's mom, we know where my family is at." said Cleo. Chase made a face. "Okay Chase what's with the face."

"I don't know, maybe the fact that your really having faith in Ryder's mom or that you believe that you family actually lives here in Adventure Bay. Besides if they really are your family why haven't they been looking for you." Chase said.

"Chase be nice." said Skye.

"No Skye, sadly I have to agree with Chase." said Kari. "I mean come on, we all been on the news when it came to saving Adventure Bay. Cleo is like the leader of the Ninja Pups, and the second hand after Ryder."

"Why are you two so negative?" asked Rubble.

"Yea, and Chase that doesn't sound like you at all." said Marshall.

"Well Skye, Ben, Andrew and Aaliyah witness this yesterday of what a horrible family is like." said Kari.

"We know that but why do you have to be that way to Cleo. This should be a good thing." said Everest.

"Well if you guys want to find them go right ahead but leave me out of this." said Chase then he walked back downstairs. Cleo looked at Chase walking away, then looked at Kari.

"Come on Kari your with me on this one right." Kari gave her a look. "You too?"

"Sorry Cleo, but I don't think this is a good idea. What if they are not what you think they will be. I just don't want you to get your feelings hurt by them. But if you find them let me know before you go see them." Kari walked away. Cleo couldn't believe this.

"Well forget them I want to know who my parents are and nothing is going to stop me from doing so."

"That's the right attitude Cleo." said Jayden. The pups were so lost on what was going on. They all went out to find her family. Everyone in town were wondering what was going on. It took hours until they found the house. Cleo had Kari and Chase with her. Jayden was with her also. So Cleo knocked on the door, and a woman with black shiny hair, with brown eyes answered the door.

"Hello."

"Umm hi, I'm Cleo."

"Hi there young lady. How can I help you?" she asked. Then heard a voice from inside.

"Honey who's at the door." said her husband. A man with gray hair, but can still see the black shiny in his hair stood by his wife. He looked at Cleo, and his mouth dropped. "You look just like my wife, what is your name?"

"I'm Cleo." Both parents started to tear up alittle.

"Oh goodness, is that you my baby girl." the woman said. Then Cleo showed them a mark that only Trixie saw before. It was a birth mark on the back of her leg, that can only be seen when she wears shorts or skirts. Both parents hugged Cleo and invited her and her friends in the house. Inside the house was very nice, had pictures of other family members, and a family photo of when Cleo was little, and a picture of her when her family thought that she was died.

"Who are your friends here?" asked her mother.

"Well this is my friends Chase and Kari and my boyfriend Jayden." Cleo said. Her parents looked at her and started to laugh.

"You are way too young to have a boyfriend." said her father.

"Well I am sixteen years old now, so I can have a boyfriend."

"And where have the two of you met?" asked a boy that looked like he was about twenty-four years old walked in.

"While we met from Katie. She was the one who got us to hang out." said Jayden.

"Okay, so how long have you two been dating?" asked another boy who was ten years older then Cleo.

"We've been dating for about four months." Cleo said. The family looked at each other than at her.

"So where have you been for all those years?" asked her father. Chase, Jayden, Kari, and Cleo looked at them like are you kidding me. "What's wrong?"

"Don't you guys watch the news?" asked Chase. The family nodded no. "Cleo has been living at the Lookout with me and my owner Ryder for the past two years."

"Yea until Mayor Goodway gave her a place and a shop of her own." said Kari.

"Yea what they said. I live at the bakery shop where I cook food and treats for animals."

"Mayor Goodway gave you your own place, but you are still young." said her mother. "Who voted for her to be mayor?"

"I've been wondering that for years." said Chase. Cleo agreed with Chase on that part.

"And besides I was left to take care of myself after the evil man killed you guys."

"Right that umm.. Cleo we were never killed or harmed. He killed another family in our place for us to live. So we moved to Adventure Bay, and the only thing we had to do was just leave you behind and let him do whatever he wanted with you." said her older brother. Cleo, Chase, Kari, and Jayden were quiet. Jayden took Cleo's hand and hugged her.

"Did you ever wanted to know how I was doing?" Cleo yelled. They all nodded no. Cleo lost it and started crying. "So I was nothing to you guys."

"Well you were but we didn't really care what happened because he paid us thousands to move here and to forget about you and out home." said the twenty year old. Then Chase saw a picture of another little girl.

"Who's that?" he asked but before they could answer a young girl that was only four years younger then Cleo walked in the room.

"Mom, Dad I'm home. Oh hi I'm Kim." She said. Cleo stood up.

"Kim, this is our daughter and your older sister Cleo, Cleo this is your younger sister Kim." said the parents. Cleo and Kim looked at each other.

"But you guys told me that I only had two older brothers and that your first daughter died in a car crash in Washington. Also saying that you guys replaced her with me, and will never do anything to hurt me or loss me." Cleo eyes went wide open.

"I would love to get to know you know more Kim. And you guys replaced me." Cleo said.

"Cleo we are sorry but we didn't want to remember that day where we left you to die alone."

"We didn't want to look to see of you were still alive, we just moved on in life and didn't care if you were alive or died. You were not that important to us anymore." Kim and Cleo looked at them. Kim ran to her room, while Cleo walked out the door. Jayden, Chase and Kari ran after her. Jayden called Ryder and told him that Cleo ran off. So Ryder, and the other adults went out to look for her. It was night time and Cleo wasn't found, but Jayden knew one spot that he can look, so he headed there and saw her sitting by the tree. So he just walked up to her and sat next to her.

"Looks like you found me." Cleo said. Jayden saw her face and knew that she was crying. So he got up, sat behind her where Cleo was in-between his legs and just put his arms around her. "What are you doing?"

"Well I'm here to protect you." Cleo turned her head to look at him. "I don't like to see you upset, and I know that I can't do anything about it, but I can still be by your side when you need me." He kissed her cheek. Then Cleo's phone went off.

"What Ryder?" she said.

"Ummm there's someone at your place." he said. Cleo and Jayden ran off heading back to her place. Once they got there they both saw Kim sitting there.

"Before you say anything please hear me out." Kim said. "I left home because once you left they told me the whole truth, I've been lied too ever since I was born. I can't take it, so I packed my bags and came here to live with you. I love animals, I want to be by your side as a sister is suppose to be. I don't want to live with our so called parents." Kim said. All the adults looked at her than at Cleo. Cleo looked at her with a smile and hugged her.

"Welcome to the family Kim." Cleo said.

"Thank you Cleo." They hugged and live together both working as bakery girls making food for animals. With Kim in the group, the adults were now happy that Cleo actually has a blood family member now. Everyone jumped for joy once Katie and the pups got there. Jayden was happy that Cleo was back to herself, he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her on the lips. The dogs howled as they did.

The End


End file.
